In the Dark
by LadyCrystal1
Summary: After the battle, the Starlights and Kakyuu are gone and the Earth Senshi continue to live in peace. Things have changed between Usagi and Mamoru. Recently, Pluto has told all the Senshi, except Usagi and Mamoru, that there is a change in the future.
1. Chapter 1

As you all might wonder, how the heck are you gonna start a new story when you have a billion stories on hold. Well..I can't answer that.. Well here is my new story:In the Dark

Summary: _After the battle, the Starlights and Kakyuu are gone and the Earth Senshi continue to live in peace. Things have changed between Usagi and Mamoru. Recently, Pluto has told all the Senshi, except Usagi and Mamoru, that there is a change in the future and Chibi- Usa may not be born the way they know her to be. _

Chapter 1: After the Battle...

Usagi was happy. There was peace in the galaxies and Mamoru was back. Mamoru decided to stay in Japan for his studies instead of trying to go to America again. Usagi visits her friends very often. Rei kept up the Hikiwa Shrine and managed to take care of her grandfather who was very sick. Two weeks later, he died. Usagi was there in Rei's time of need, she offered a shoulder for Rei to cry on. Finally, Rei finally decided to give Yuuchirou (sp?) a chance. She has been very happy. Minako chased her dream of being a Idol and she made it. Her hits were number one on the charts. Even though Minako has been busy, they still went to the Crown together. Ami is still in the computer club of course. She also still has the highest scores in the school, no one can challenge her since Taiki left. Makoto still cooks a lot. Her cooking is still delicious as ever. Every Monday after school, the group would go over to Makoto's to have cookies. Cookies at 3 on Monday was a tradition that Makoto's mom had. As long as they did their chores and maintained good grades, they would have cookies every Monday and they would be fresh. Haruka and Michiru were touring now. With concerts and races, Usagi didn't see them as much. Hotaru and Setsuna were guarding the Gates of Time. Hotaru decided to go with Setsuna instead of going with Haruka and Michiru.

Usagi had her arm linked with Mamoru's as they walked down the street towards Usagi's house. "Mamo-chan, you didn't have to walk me home. I could've walked by myself."

"Usako, I can't let you do that. Plus, i'm fine. I love to be with you and you know that." Usagi blushed. They were in front of Usagi's door. Mamoru leaned down and gave Usagi a kiss. "Bye Usako." Usagi waved and Mamoru was walking away.

"I love you Mamo-chan!" Usagi called after him but he just waved. Usagi sighed and closed the front door. No one was home yet. Shingo was with his friends, her Mom was shopping and Dad was working late tonight. Usagi went up stairs to her room and fell on her bed. She hugged one of her pillows and looked at the poster on her wall. _ Three Lights... Seiya... _There was no denying that she missed him. She was hoping that he missed her too.

_I will never forget you, Odango.._

Is that true? Will he always think of me? Usagi shook her head. Seiya's probably having fun right now..

Usagi thought she was happy. She knew that things were changing between her and Mamoru. She didn't let on that she was worried about her and Mamoru not being together. But it is destiny that is keeping them together . The thought of Seiya was very often now and she wondered what he was doing.

Turns out, he wasn't doing better than Usagi was.

"Fighter don't you think you should stop now?" Kakyuu asked her Starlight. Fighter had been training all day. Ever since early that morning. "We are at peace now." Fighter laughed and stopped attacking the bag.

"Yes Princess but I should be prepared just in case." Kakyuu walked over to Fighter and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Fighter.. Take a break. For me." Fighter sighed and nodded. "Thank you."

"Princess.. How do you think everyone is doing on Earth?" Fighter asked as they walked they halls of the palace.

"I believe they are doing fine, just as we are. I know who stays on your mind, Fighter. She is fine and happy with the one she loves. You should be also."

"Princess.. I can't stop thinking about her. Odango.." Fighter stared off into the sunset. A tear fell to the ground.

"Fighter.. Be happy. i can't make you stop your feelings for her. But it's best to try and find someone else."

"I can't... No one shines as brightly as she does." Kakyuu shook her head.

"You can't change the direction of the wind, but you can adjust your sails to reach your destination. Your destination..is happiness." Kakyuu walked away and left Fighter to think. Fighter stared outside until the stars twinkled in the ngiht sky. Fighter turned and walked to her room. She sat at the mirror and brushed her long hair. Someone knocked on the door and came in. It was Healer.

"You think of her too much." Healer said as she made herself comfortable on Fighter's bed.

"It's none of your business." Fighter never turned to look at Healer. She just placed her brush on the dresser and looked into the mirror.

"Seiya.. I am worried about you.." Fighter turned around and smuled at her.

"Don't worry about me.. If you mind, I would like to go to sleep."

"Goodnight.." Healer cut off the lights and walked out. Fighter fell asleep very quickly.

At the same time, Usagi walked alone in the dark to Mamoru's apartment. It was 10 at nght. No one was home yet and she was lonely. She knocked on the door and Mamoru answered quickly.

"Usako! I didn't expect to see you so late at ngiht." His words were slurred and he couldn't walk straight. Usagi walked in and sat on the couch. "What brings you here, Usaki?"  
"Mamo-chan are you drunk?" Usagi looked around and seen nmerous beer bottles and a open book. "You should go to bed."

"Will you join me?" Mamoru grab her hand and pulled her into the roiom with him. He shut the door and dimmed the lights.

"Mamo-chan..No.." He kissed her and she could taste the beer in his mouth. It was a disgusting taste. She pushed him away and ran out of his bedroom towards the door. He caught her and pushed her on the couch.

"Usako.. I promised my future with you.. We will be together forever.." Mamoru kissed her again and she pushed away.

"Mamo-chan, No!"

_Far across the galaxy, one person heard her cries in his sleep. He tossed and turned in his bed as this nightmare plauged his dreams. Little did he know that this ngithmare was her reality._

The sound of ambulences speeding towards the hospital. One of the doctors took the ring off Usagi's finger and placed it in her palm and balled up her hand. "Lets get her into the ER now!" The beg was lifted to the ground and pushed into the hospital. There was a lot of commotion. Usagi heard the sounds and they were very distant. It was dark, there was nothing but darkness around her. It was cold.

It was 8 in the morning when Rei got up. She swept the steps of the Shrine and decided it was a nice day out to take a walk. Rei put on a tank top and some jean shorts and started towards Usagi's house. She got there in ten minutes and no one was home. Rei decided that since Minako's was close by she would go ask her if she wanted to join her. Five mintues later, she knocked on Minako's door and Minako was home.

"Rei!" Minako jumped on Rei and almost knocked her over. She released the girl and smiled. "What brings you here today?"

"Do you want to walk with me to Mamoru's house? Usagi isn't home and I figured she was there. Minako nodded and they were on their way.

In ten minutes they were there. Minako was about to knock on the door when they realized the door was already open. Minako looked at Rei and Rei shrugged. They walked in and were shocked at what they saw. Blood. Blood was everywhere. Broken beer bottles with blood on them. One the couch was blood and on the floor they found a used rubber.

"Oh god.." Minako covered her mouth and backed away. Rei ran all over the house looking for Mamoru and Usagi but found neither one.

"They are not here!" Rei was now panicked. She wanted to know what happened. "Call a cab! We're going to the hospital!" Minako nodded and picked up the nearest phone she could find and began punching in numbers. Rei pulled out her cell phone and called Makoto and Ami.

Seiya woke up sweating. His heart was beating fast inside his chest and he looked around. Everything was the same. No he had more doubts about Usagi being safe on Earth. That dream convinced him that he needed to go check on her. At least, to make sure she was alright. Seiya looked at the clock and realized that he had slept the morning away. It was now 1300 hours. Seiya jumped out of bed and put on clothes. He ran to Kakyuu's throne room. On the way he passed Yaten and Taiki. He didn't stop to say anything to them. He opened the throne room doors and found Kakyuu sitting there.

"Fighter?"

"Please, Princess! I have to go see her! I have to!" Seiya bowed quickly and then stared into his princess' eyes.

"Fighter?"  
"Princess please!" Seiya was begging now.

"Seiya!" Yaten and Taiki came in. "Forget about her." Seiya glared at Yaten and then turned back to Kakyuu.

"Seiya.. I don't think it would be good for you to go see her." Taiki said. "She is with the one she loves. I know that you cannot stand to see her in the arms of another. It will just hurt you more."

"Shut Up!" Seiya turned to Taiki. "Odango is in danger!"  
"There is no way possible that you know that!" Taiki remained calm.

"Fighter!" Seiya turned back to Kakyuu. "I agree with Taiki. You have no way of knowing that the Moon Princess is in danger." Seiya said nothing and ran towards the door. Taiki and Yaten remained where they were and Seiya pushed them both aside and ran through the doors.

"He's stupid."

"That's far too harsh of judgement, Healer. Love is blind and makes one do the craziest things. I am sure you two have experianced love also. With the princess of Venus and Mercury. Am I correct?" Yaten and Taiki blushed lightly. :"You haven't fallen as fast as Fighter has. "

"But the faster you fall, the harder you hit the ground." Taiki said. Taiki and Yaten bowed and turned to leave.

"You are correct Maker."

Minako, Rei, Makoto and Ami were all in the Waiting Room waiting for a doctor to tell them about Usagi. Rei was praying. Minako was biting her lip, nervous. Makoto was pacing and Ami was reading but she remained on one page for thirty minutes. Finally, a doctor comes out. Makoto rushes to her .

"Hi. I am-" The doctor started.

"How is Usagi? Can we see her?" The doctors eyes fell to the ground. No one thought that it was a good sign.

"I'm afraid that Miss Tsukino was badly injured. Pieces of glass were in her skin and she is cut badly. She was also hit hard so there are many bruises. Miss Tsukino is in a coma."

"What?" Minako and Rei said at the same time. The doctor nodded.

"You can see her two at a time. Follow me." They followed the doctor in silence. The girls looked into the window and seen Usagi sleeping peacefully.

"Usagi!" Minako placed a hand on the glass and she started to cry. Minako and Rei were the first to go in.

"Usagi..Open your eyes and let us know that you hear us." Minako said. Nothing. "Usagi please.."

_"You can hear us can't you?"_ Usagi turned around but seen no one. _"Open your eyes.." _

"Rei! Rei! Help me! I can't see anything! It's dark!" Usgi called out but she had no response.

_"Usagi...I know you hurt..Really badly. But please..Come back to us..It will be like it used to be.." _Makoto.

"Mako-chan! Help me!" The wind blew and Usagi's hair fell from it's two buns. It flew widely around her. The wind was colder now and the stars were twinkling above her, giving a little light. Usagi wore a pale blue dress with thin straps on her shoulders. "Somebody..Seiya..Help me.."

Seiya had ran back into his room and locked himself away from the rest of the universe. Servants came knocking on the door but he told them to just leave him alone. How could they just doubt his instincts? He was the leader of the group. The longer Seiya sat there, the more he realized that they were right. How did he know Usagi was in danger? Then he snapped back to his reality. He was right. He looked at the clock and now it was 14 hours. Seiya had a plan. He would leave tonight at 2300 hours. Everyone would be sleeping by then. Seiya grinned. It was a excellent idea. Then, his grin disappeared. He would be leaving with out permission...

"It's Usagi.." Minako was on the phone with Haruka. "Mamoru hurt her badly and she is in a coma now." Minako held the phone away from her hear because Haruka was swearing loudly. Ami, Rei and Makoto could hear her. They were at Makoto's house since visiting hours were over. "Haruka calm down...please.." The yelling stopped becuase Michiru got on the phone but Minako could still hear Haruka's swearing. Michiru said they would come immediatly and thanked her for telling them. Minako hung up and turned to the girls.

"Now we have to figure out a way to tell Setsuna and Hotaru." Makoto said. She was thinking very hard and you could tell from the expression on her face.

"I already know." The girls looked up and Hotaru and Setsuna were there.

"Setsuna! Hotaru!" Am put her book down. "How do you already know."

"Do you remember when I told you that there was something that was going to change in the future. Well..this is part of the change."

"So Chibi-chan really won't be born.." Hotaru looked down at her feet.

"Don't worry Hotaru... Just because Mamoru and Usagi won't be born doesn't mean that Chibi-Usa won't." Setsuna told her.

"What do you mean? Chibi-Usa is the daughter of Usagi-" Rei was interupted.

"She is the daughter of Usagi. Usagi can have Chibi-Usa with anyone. Because it was so early when Chibi-Usa came her features were different from both of you. Red eyes, pink hair. In the future she will resemble her father and have Usagi's personality."

"What if Usagi dies?" Minako asked. All eyes turned on her and Makoto glared.

"Shut up Minako! Shut the hell up! How can you say something like that?" Makoto's hands were balled in a fist.

"We can't just X that out. Usagi might die! Our ex-future king was hurt her. We were here to protect her!"

"Shut up!" Makoto felt like hitting her but she didn't.

"Theres no way you could've prevented that." Setsuna said. "If you all would've looked a little bit closer, you would have seen what Usagi hid."

Minako closed her eyes.

_"So how are things between you and Mamoru?" Minako asked. Usagi and Minako were at school walking together to lunch. They were going to meet the other girls there. _

_"Uhh.. Things are just.. Fine. Wait no.. Things are good between us." _

Minako shook her head. "How could I not have seen that.. That she wasn't happy." Rei put her arm around Minako.

"No one seen it." Rei said softly. Setsuna and Hotaru left.

"If only Seiya was here.. Seiya would've protected her from all of that." Minako said.

"But he's not. No matter how she tried to hide it. She missed him." Rei said.

"Yeah. She would sneak him into the conversation." Ami said. "I miss them too."

"Guys, I think we should rest for a while. It's gonna be a long time before Usagi wakes up." Makoto said. "You guys can stay here."

"Thank you, Mako-chan." Minako said. Makoto nodded and went to her room.

Thank you for reading! Now you can review! By the way.. The 3:00 Monday tradition came from the Black Dream Hole move. On Kinmoku they are using Military time.

-LadyCrystal

starlight. 


	2. Chapter 2

X00001, Caytlyn Rose,Princess Silverstar and Moonstar (from Moonlit Stars) and CrystalUsagi Thank you for reviewing. sniffle

Chapter 2: Found

It was now ten minutes before 2300 hours. Seiya was prepared to go. He had clothes and other stuff along with him. He packed them into a small bad and walked out of his room. He walked quietly through the dim lit hallways. He was careful not to wake anyone up. Seiya went to the Garden. The Garden was un-gaurded right now and he could leave.  
"Fighter Star Power!" Seiya transformed into Star Fighter and closed her eyes. Fighter disappeared in a flash of light.

Yaten woke up and jumped out of bed. He walked out into the hallway and seen that Taiki sensed it to since he was outside of his room as well. They both ran to Seiya's room and opened the door. Seiya was gone.

"He left!" Yaten kicked the wall. Taiki shook his head.

"We know where he has gone. So it shouldn't be hard to find him. We will just get the Princess' pernission in the morning."

"He will already be half-way there." Yaten sat on Seiya's bed with his arms folded across his chest.

"Fighter is already half-way there." Taiki turned around and faced Kakyuu.

"How? It took the three of us a long time to get there and in just ten minutes he is nearly there." Taiki asked.

"The body travles faster with it's heart in mind." Kakyuu smiled. "You two should leave in the morning. Fighter had rest all day. Now tonight you two shall rest." Kakyuu turned and left to return to her room. Taiki and Yaten did the same.

"Because of that fool.." Yaten muttered under his breath.

"Seiya! Seiya! Seiya!" Usagi called but there was no answer. She had heard no voices since her friends from earlier. Usagi walked around on the feel. She could feel the dry ground beneath her feet as she walked. Usagi looked up and seen a shooting star pass above. "Seiya.." Usagi dropped to her knees. "No one can help me...Not even you.."

The sunlight lit up the room that Minako slept in. It woke her up. She rolled over and seen Rei. She was sharing a bed Rei because there were only two rooms. Makoto and Ami shared a room. Minako got up and used the bathroom. She walked out of the bathroom and was lured to the kitchen by the wonderful smells. Makoto was cooking bacon, eggs, toast, cinnamon buns and a variety of other things.

"That smells delicious Mako-chan." Makoto smiled.

"Thank you. I figured that you all would be waking up soon. I figured that I would fix you all something to eat before you leave." Minako went to turn on the T.V in the living room. She flipped through the channels and she stopped on a news channel. They were talking about Usagi.

"Mako!" Minako screamed so loudly she woke up Ami and Rei. They all came running and stopped to listen.

_"This is the apartment where the violence happened." The news reported said. They were showing Mamoru's house. They showed the insides that haven't been cleaned up do to the Crime Scene Investigation going on there. "Many people doubt that Miss Tsukino will not survive from what happened here. As you can see, the blood is evident on the walls and on the floors. The furniture also. This is not for that faint of heart." The scene changes to the News Desk. "If you have any information on the place where Chiba Mamoru is located please call the police. We think he is the man who called for the ambulance at 1 in the morning that night. Please..For Miss Tsukino..:Later we will be interviewing her parents, if we can."_

Minako cut off the T.V. Makoto served the food at the table for everyone to eat. They ate in silence.

:"What a way to spend the weekend..." Minako said. "That's a whole bunch of crap they said! Usagi will survive this. She survived the things that no ordinary human could! So she should be able to survive this!" All eyes were on Minako.

"Usagi has extraordinary power Mina-chan, don't worry. She will get through this." Rei said.

Fighter landed in the park. She looked around and detransformed. Seiya walked to the bench where he was resting. It was right here when first met Usagi.

_"You are the one there.."Usagi looks confused. "I guess you don't remember." _

_"Did I meet you somewhere?" Seiya is suprised and turns to look at Usagi. He points to himself._

_"You don't recognize me?" Usagi shakes her head. "I guess i'm not as popular as I thought." _

Seiya laughed. Usagi thought it was a new way of approaching girls and had told him that she had a boyfriend who had promised his future to be with her. He called her funny and walked away, That was the day he had first called her "Odango." He walked to Usagi's house. No one was home. He didn't like that so he thought of another place. Makoto's. He ran to Makoto's apartment as fast as he could. He ran up the stairs and knocked on the door.

Someone knocking at the door was a excuse for Ami to leave all the tension of the table. She got up and went to go answer. She was shocked at who it was. "Seiya.."

"Hi Ami. Is Odango around? No one was home and I checked over here." Seiya could tell by the look in her eyes that something was wrong. She stepped aside so he could walk in.

"Seiya!" Minako ran and gave him a hug.

"Hi Minako."  
"Where are the other two?" Rei asked. Minako let him go so that he could answer.

"They don't know I came. They might know now but it' s going to take them a while to get here." They continued to ask questions about Kinmoku and how they were doing.

"Bye Princess." Healer smiled. Kakyuu returned the smile.

"Be safe, Starlights. Come back soon." Maker nodded and they were on their way to Earth. Kakyuu turned to her guards. "I don't think they will return very soon.."

"Where is Odango?" Seiya asked again. It was the tenth time he asked. They kept changing the subject.

"I think he deserves to know." Makoto said.

"Know what?" Seiya was really worried now. In that second the laughter and the happiness stopped. The sadness finally showed itself.

"Usagi is in the hospital...In a coma." Ami said. Seiya got up from where he was sitting and ran out the door.

"Lets get ready to go. We will meet at the hospital in a hour." The girls walked out leaving Makoto to get ready.

"Michi..I can't believe Koneko is in the hospital. How could he have done this to her! He loved her dammit!" Haruka was driving fast.

"Don't worry Ruka.."

"Why the hell are you so calm?"

"I never knew that stars shine in the afternoon." Michiru said looking ahead.

"What do you mean?" Haruka looked at her in question.  
"There is Seiya." Haruka stopped the car and it screeched.

"Seiya!" Haruka called out to him and he turned around. "Get in." Seiya thought it would be quicker for him to get there by getting a ride. He didn't know what this ride would bring him but it was worth it for Usagi. Seiya got in the back and Haruka started to drive.

"What brings you here, Mr.Kou?" Michiru asked.

"Dreams..More like nightmares." Seiya answered looking at the passing scenery.

"About Koneko?"

"Yes. I had nightmares the same night she was attacked. Last night I left Kinmoku to come here. I am just leaving from Makoto's me what really happened."

"What was your nightmare about?" Usually Michiru asked the questions but Haruka was.

"Mamoru was beating Usagi."

"It was more than a dream." Haruka said.

"What?" Seiya didn't want to think that Mamoru did it.

"Mamoru beat her bad. Apartment covered in Koneko's blood. Beer bottles in peices covered with her blood." Seiya balled his hands in a fist. "Now, don't do anything that you may regret. You know Koneko hates violence."  
"That.." Haruka parked in a parking lot at the hospital. Seiya jumped out and ran into the hospital. Seiya asked the lady a t the desk where Usagi's room was. The lady told her and Seiya ran to her room. He was impatient on the elevator up to the sixth floor. Room 30. Seiya ran. He seen a lady with long purple hair and a man with glasses and black hair. Also a little boy with hair like Haruka.

"Is this her room?" Seiya asked. They nodded. He started to go in but a hand on his wrist stopped him.

"Who are you?" the man asked. Seiya concluded that the man was her father, the lady her mother, the boy her brother.

"Kou Seiya. Friend of O...Usagi." Her father released his arm and let him go in. Seiya sat down at the chair beside her bed. Seiya's eyes filled with tears as he looked at her. Her body had countless scars and bruises. It broke his heart and made him angry at Mamoru. He held one of her hands and kissed it. "Odango.." His choked. The tears were in his voice. "I'm sorry I couldn't protect you. I'm so sorry..You shouldn't have ever had to go through something like this." Tears were falling and they were landing on Usagi's skin.

The wind stopped blowing and the sun was rising. Usagi turned around and looked for him. There was a star still shining even though the rest had left. "Seiya! You're here! You came for me...I can't see you though..Where are you?" T\he ground was not dry anymore. Grass replaced the dry ground. "Seiya!" The cold wind was not as cold. It was very comfortable to Usagi.

"Odango.." Seiya ws interupted by the sound on the door opening. It was Taiki and Yaten. Their eyes were sympathetic.

"Usagi!" Yaten and Taiki walked over to the bed and sat on the other side across from Seiya. "Seiya you were right. Sorry.."

"No need to apologize.." Seiya wiped the tears away from his eyes. "Only two allowed at a time."

"Seiya wait." Taiki said. "Taiki threw some keys at him."Those are the apartment keys. Same one from last time." Seiiya nodded and left.

"Usagi..I am so sorry. I thought Seiya was a fool for thinking you were hurt. Unfortunately, I don't know how you got here but I am sorry that you had to be here. It's a horrible place to be." Yaten got up and walked out.

"Yaten! You are all here! All of you came to see me! You all are back!"

_"I don't have much to say.."Taiki laughs."You're the last person I thought this would've happened to. Well..I'm sorry to leave you so soon, bye."_

"Taiki! Don't leave.." One star was still shining even though clouds had covered the sun.

"Rei!" Minako opened her door to see Rei ready to go see Usagi. "Aren't you quick. We still have another 20 minutes before the others get here."

"Minako have you thought about what we will do when the weekend is over and we have to go to school and you finish your CD and all that." Rei asked as she walked in.

"Sort of. I am writing a song. For Usagi. I thought about her last night and started writing. It's gonna be on the CD and I am going to sing it at the concert Tuesday. Hopefully she will be well enough to come and hear it."  
"What if she is not?" Rei asked. Minako smiled.

"I will just sing it anyway. They have a T.V in her room. I will request they turn to my concert and Usagi will hear all of my songs and my screaming fans!" Minako had stars in her eyes but her eyes then turned serious. "It would be better if she would be there instead though." Rei was about to say something but there were knocks on the door.

"I'll answer it." Rei answered the door and there was Makoto and Ami. "Everyone comes early now. Well it's only 10 minutes so let's get going. Minako, we'e leaving!" Minako came running outside and she closed the door and made sure it was locked. They all walked towards the hospital talking lightly.

Haruka and Michiru saw when Yaten and Taiki went in and when Seiya left. They waited until the other two came out to go inside. Michiru asked the lady at the desk where Usagi's room was and she told them 6th floor, room 30. They lady also told them that people have been in and out seeing her all day. Haruka just smiled and they both went to the elevator. The elevator ride was quiet except for the music that was playing on the speakers. The doors opened and the walked down the hallway and seen the Tsukino's outside of Usagi's door. Haruka and Michiru smiled at them and they smiled back. They walked in and seen for themselves the many bruises and scars. "I'll kill that bastard." Haruka said. Michiru shook her head and sat besides Usagi on a chair. She picked up her hand and placed it on her cheek.

"Warm..You must be on a beach somewhere..In a different place watching the waves appear on the shore." Michiru said softly.

"Michiru! Is Haruka there with you?" Usagi smiled.

_"Hi Koneko. I know we haven't seen eachother lately..but I want you to know how much I have missed you over the weeks. Sorry I couldn't protect you from that bastard but he will pay. I won't do anything too drastic. Don't worry"_

_"Ruka! She doesn't want to hear that! Sorry Usagi. We have to go. Rei and the others are waiting to come in."_

"I've missed you guys so much..But you can't hear me say that.." It was raining in Usagi's world. It wasn't as dark as it was but it was dark. The star still shined in that one part of the sky. Ever since Seiya had came, that star has been there.

"Seiya.." Yaten walked in and turned on the lights. It was so dark but the door was open. Yaten walked to Seiya's old room and opened the door.There Seiya was, with his hand over his heart and staring at the ceiling. "Sorry for what you had to see today."

"It's not your fault. I can't believe I trusted him to protect her. He's the one who hurt her." Seiya's hand turned into a fist and his expression was angry. "That nightmare...Was her reality.."

"Taiki is here also. I am going to go take a walk. I need it." Yaten left the door open and later the front door was shut.

Yaten walked down the street with a lot on his mind. It might not have been a good thing for Seiya to have come here. No one knows what Seiya might do if he finds Mamoru.

"Yaten?" Yaten turned around to see the blonde that changed his heart. Minako. "You're back! You came late!" Minako ran and hugged him.

"I didn't know I was missed so much." Yaten smiled.

"You were mised a lot more than you know." Minako said and they started to walk together. Minako heard from Yaten's perspective on how Kinmoku was doing. Yaten explained how the palace looked and he also explained the Gardens. Minako thought it sounded like the most beautiful place on Kinmoku.

"It's so beautiful there. I wish I could take you there." Now Minako and Yaten were in the park. Yaten looked around him and there were a whole bunch of couples around. Yaten realized that it looked like he and Minako are a couple. In the corner of his eye he spotted a man with a camera in the bushes. "Ready to take a picture?" Yaten whispered in her ear.

"Uhh..Okay." Minako was suprised when Yaten kissed her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and his hands were on her waist. Yaten could here the photogropher taking a whole bunch of pictures and then running away. He pulled away from Minako and smiled.

"We're front page on every magazine." Minako looked confused. "You didn't see the man in the bushes." Minako shook her head and looked down.

'That's what that kiss was for, amusement for everyone else?' Minako thought to herself. She was disappointed. She thought Yaten really liked her.

Seiya decided to talk to Taiki about the situation. Taiki listened and now it was time for him to give his best advice.

"Don't go after Mamoru."

"One reason I shouldn't." Seiya said.

"One reason you should." Seiya had a billion reasons of why he should attack Mamoru.

"He hurt Odango. He broke his promise to me. He made her so sad last time we were here. Biggest of them all, he broke his promise to Odango." Seiya said counting the reasons on his fingers.

"Promise to Usagi?"

"He promised his future with her." Seiya turned on the T.V. "That's where she got that cute little ring that she always wore last time. That's why she wouldn't give me a chance." Seiya stopped on the news and seen Mamoru's apartment.

"So thats where it happened." Taiki looked and listened. "That's horrible. Apparently he was drunk."

"I want to get him! For what he did to Odango!" Seiya ran out the door. Taiki couldn't stop him.

"Don't do anything you will regret."

Seiya ran to Mamoru's house. He seen a whole bunch of police cars. He knew they wouldn't let him get through. So he decided to go for a long walk instead. This gave Seiya time to think about Usagi. On Kinmoku, since he was so far away, he would do everything he could to try and keep her off of his mind. It worked, for a while. Now that he's so close to her..He can't see her smile. That's all he wanted to do was to see her smile and laugh and talk to him. He knew he was going to have to see her in the arms of Mamoru every now and then. But this was most unexpected. He turned around and started to walk back into the apartment. In the window of the Crown, there he seen him. Mamoru. Seiya walked in and seen that he was talking to the man at the counter. They seemed to be really good friends. Seiya walked over and sat at the table across from Mamoru. He could tell that Mamoru didn't recognize him. A few minutes later, Mamoru's mind finally clicked.

"What do you want?"

"Are you responsible for what has happened to Odango?"

"Maybe. Maybe not. Is my name on a T.V screen?" Seiya had enough of his smart remarks already.

"I suggest you give me a straight answer." Seiya was talking in a whisper. "The cops are looking for you. They are at your apartment as we speak."

"I know that. That's why I haven't been home. Yes. I beat her up a little bit. But it was time she gave it up." Mamoru sipped his drink. Seiya slapped the drink out of his hand and the glass shattered on the ground. Leaving the contents all over the floor. Seiya punched Mamoru in the mouth and was not satisfied with his lip only bleeding.

"What the hell do you mean?" Seiya punched Mamoru again in the mouth. Mamoru's mouth was full of blood and he couldn't talk.

Minako and Yaten were on their way to the Crown. They didn't talk since they kissed. Minako had been silent and Yaten wondered why she wasn't talking about what has been going on. He thought she would be happy since he kissed her. Yaten seen people running out of the Crown. They ran for it and seen one man just punching the crap out of the other. Seiya. Yaten ran to Seiya and stopped his fist from hitting Mamoru again. Yaten pushed him back.

"What the hell are you doing?" Yaten asked Seiya. Minako noticed who the man was and threw some napkins at him. Her eyes met his and she glared. She pulled out a cell phone and called the police.

"I'm getting revenge for Odango! That bastard was supposed to protect her and you seen for yourself what he did to her!" Seiya was ready to go at him again but Yaten pushed him out the door.  
"Let's leave before the police gets here and anyone notices who you are." Yaten pushed Seiya in the direction towards their apartment. Seya went in that direction on his own while Yaten waited for Minako. Minako came out and she was ready to leave. As they walked away the police were turning the corner in the other direction. They walked faster so they wouldn't be seen leaving.

Seiya walked in the apartment and slammed the door. Taiki was reading a book and put it down when he came in.

"What did you do?" Seiya didn't answer. He walked past Taiki to his room and slammed the door. Five minutes later, Minako and Yaten came in. Taiki asked the question again.

"Seiya. Mamoru. Fight. Mamoru is bloody now and being arrested for sexual assualt and assualt. He might even be sued." Yaten explained.

"We should have never convinced him to stay." Minako broke her silence.

"What?"

"We convinced Mamoru to stay so that Usagi would be happy again. We thought that it would've kept her mind off of missing Seiya so much but it didn't work." Minako sighed. "This is all a big mess. We tried to make her happy. We should've just let him go.." Minako looked down and tears were falling from her face. Yaten gave her a hug and started to whisper in her ear.

"It's not your fault. You couldn't see this coming." Yaten kissed her on the cheek and went to sat down on a couch. Taiki got up and went to the kitchen leaving the two alone. Minako sat next to Yaten. She thought this was the time to ask all of her questions.

"Why did you kiss me? Was it just something to be in the tabloids about the new celebrity and the old celebrity?"

"You're a idol now?"

"Yes. Don't change the subject." Minako was playing with her hair and avoiding Yaten's eyes.

"Minako. It wasn't a act. Even though you were the most aggrivating person last time. Gradually, I started to like you more and more. Like Seiya, it broke my heart to have to leave you behind." Yaten stopped talking and kissed Minako. Minako was happy again and she poured all of her love into the kiss.

In Usagi's world, it hasn't stopped raining. Just 10 minutes ago it poured down harder. There was a little shack that Usagi entered. No one was there but it was stocked with fresh food. Usagi hid there and looked out the window waiting for the rain to end. "Seiya.."

That's the end of this chapter!

-LadyCrystal

starlight. 


	3. Chapter 3

Jade Cerise (also on S/U), Sayain46, X00001, Ange, Princess Silverstar: Thank you for reviewing. Reviews make me want to write more and update quicker.

Chapter 3: Tension

Minako didn't want to get up to go to school. She felt that now, it was a waste of time to be learning while her best friend was in the hospital in what seemed like a eternal sleep. Minako knew she had to anyways so she got up and took a 10 minute shower. She brushed her teeth, did her hair and put on her uniform. She didn't want to eat much so she decided that toast would be enough. She ate as she walked. Usually she hated walking alone but now she only could think of Usagi being alone.

"Minako!" She turned around and Yaten was running to catch up with her. She stopped and waited for him. He finally got there and smiled. "Good morning."

"Likewise." Yaten frowned. She wasn't her usual self and now he knew why. "You're coming back to school?"

"Yes. Taiki left earlier to go to the library. So, how has things been going on here?"   
"What do you mean? You know what's going on! Usagi is in a coma." Minako snapped. "Why did you three come back in the frist place? There is no need for you to be here!" Yaten's eyes became fierce at Minako.

"What the hell? I just asked you a question, Minako! I didn't mean for it to come off the wrong way but it seems like this morning you must have stuck a stick up your ass! Don't you think we are feeling the pain of Usagi being in that cold place? We owe our lives to her just as you all do! I didn't want to come here in the first place! We followed Seiya here because he had a nightmare about Usagi being hurt!" Yaten began to walk faster and left Minako behind.

"Yaten wait!" Yaten didn't slow down. Instead he ran the rest of the way. Minako regretted what she had said and almost started to cry until she seen she was almost at school.

"Please assist me in welcoming the return of Seiya, Taiki and Yaten." Girls started to go crazy but managed to keep themselves quiet. "You may take your old seets back." The three walked to where they used to sit. All through class Seiya couldn't pay attention to what the teacher was saying. Seiya kept his eyes on the seat in front of him. Empty. No Odango. No smiling face.

"Seiya.." A girl from behind poked him in the back. He was annoyed and turned to her. "Can I talk to you during lunch?" She asked. She was a pretty girl. Hazel eyes with long brown hair. Seiya shook his head.

"I'm sorry but I will be busy." The girl was disappointed and Seiya turned back around before the teacher could say anything about their talking.

It was now lunch time and Seiya seen the girl with hazel eyes looking at him. She was surrounded by a bunch of her friends. She looked jealous. Seiya and Yaten sat with Minako and Makoto during lunch. The table was quiet and Seiya could feel the tension between Yaten and Minako. Everytime she asked him something it was a "Yes, no or nothing really." The look in Minako's eyes showed that she was hurt. Yaten's eyes also showed hurt and anger. Seiya was left to wonder.

"Where is Ami and Taiki?" Makoto asked. Seiya shrugged.

"Probably in the library. Studying."

"Yaten can I talk to you, alone?" Minako asked. Yaten shrugged and got up. Minako took this as a yes and followed him to a nearby tree.

"What's going on between them?" Makoto asked. Seiya shrugged.

"I don't know. That's what I want to know."

"Yaten, i'm sorry!" Minako said. "I didn't mean to yell at you this morning. Please.." Yaten gave in to her apology and gave her a hug.

"It's alright. It's hard to deal with. Being a idol and having a personal life is hard life to have. Usagi will be fine. She will wake up any minute now."

"Do you really believe that? Do you think she will wake up?" Yaten nodded. He released her and kissed her on the cheek.

"Thank you. For being here. I really did miss you."

"I missed you every second since I left."

_"Miss Tsukino..Now I know you might not remember me..But.. I am Dr.MIzuno, Ami's mom. I am your doctor as well . Wake up soon.."_

"I remember you..." Usagi whispered. Usagi gave up on triying to get them to hear her. Outside, her body was motionless. Inside she was lost. It never stopped raining. It has been raining for days. Usagi wondered how the wheather was in the real world. She was lonely here and had not slept since she had been here. She didn't know what but something had kept her from going to sleep. She looked out the window and that star was still shining brightly in the sky. She named that star, Fighter.

"Taiki. I'm worried. I know that I should have faith in her, but I don't think that she will wake up anytime soon." Ami and Taiki were eating in the library even though both of them knew that they shouldn't. Thats why they were in the far back.

"You're right, you should have faith in her. Especially now. Usagi will wake up. All of us will be there when she does." Taiki smiled at her. "Everything will be like it was before Mamoru did what he did."

"He was on the news last night. They said he was caught but he was beat up very badly. No one got a good look at the man who beat him up though. It's good that Mamoru was caught. How could he be in a public place and no one report him before."

"Seiya did it," Ami's eyes went wide.

"What?"  
"He did it. He came home mad and stuff and he wouldn't talk to me. Five minutes later, Minako and Yaten arrive and Yaten explains it all."

"Oh.. Seiya beat him up bad."

After school, Seiya decided that it was a good time to go see Usagi. After a 20 minute walk he was in her room holding her hand.

"Today, we returned to Juuban. I miss talking to you during class. Your seat was empty and I was bored. A girl even tried to get me to meet her for lunch. I told her no because I would be busy. It was partially true. I was thinking about you. I sat with Minako and Makoto. Yaten also sat with us. Minako and Yaten are a couple now. I'm sure Taiki and Ami are a couple as well. They were not with us but they were together somewhere else." Seiya wiped the tears from his eyes. He smiled. "Odango, do you remember Nagareboshi He? I'm going to sing it to you now."

_"You are always shining_

_Your smiling face is like a small star_

_I cherish it."_

Usagi closed her eyes and listened to his words. She no longer heard the rain anymore. She could feel the warmth of the sun on her face.

_"On that day I could not protect you_

_I an only hold back my regretful tears_

_I'm still feeling the pain.."_

"Seiya.." Usagi walked outside of the shack and looked at the star. It was shining brighter than the sun was. IT made it really bright outside. There were flowers growing. Sunflowers, roses and a lot of other stuff. Cherry Blossoms on the tress made the trees look beautiful. Usagi turned around and the shack no longer looked abandoned. The shack was white and you could see the pink silk curtains in the window. "Beautiful.."

Seiya stopped singing. The tears had over whelmed him. He had his head resting on her bed. The tears had made a little wet spot on the bed. He looked up when someone had came in. Mamoru.

"What are you doing here?" Seiya was ready to attack him again until he seen two policeman had escorted him in here.

"I came to apologize to Usako." Mamoru sat down in a chair next to the bed. He handcuffed behind his back so he couldn't hold her hand. He laid his head on her chest. Seiya watched as if to make sure that he wouldn't hurt her again.

"Usako..Can you hear me? I'm sorry. I am the reason you are here. Could you forgive me?"

"Mamoru.. I can forgive you..But I will never forget." Usagi closed her eyes and tears rolled down her cheeks.

_"In my place, Seiya will take care of you like I never could. I love you Usako."_

"Thank you."

Seiya never heard Mamoru's words because he had left to allow the girls to come in. He walked down the street towards the apartment by himself. Half of him was missing. He felt this way on Kinmoku. He figured since he was a galaxy away from her that was the reason. Now that he is less than 20 miles away from her he still felt the pain. He didn't know why. Seiiya opened the door and found that it was only Yaten who was home. He looked bored while trying to concentrate on one of Taiki's books.

"Why aren't you with Minako?"

"She's in the studio right now. She wouldn't tell me what she was working on But she gave me three tickets." Yaten pulled out three tickets that had Minako's name on them. "One for each of us." Seiya took one and put it in his pocket. "How is Usagi?"

"She's the same. Her doctor is Ami's mother."  
"For real?"   
"Yep. I feel better that she is in the hands of a good person. Even though I don't know her, if she is as smart as Ami" Seiya didn't have to finish. Yaten understood. "If you need me i'll be in my room."

"Setsuna-mama. Will Usagi be alright?" Hotaru asked. "Will she ever wake up?"  
"Lets have faith in her." Setsuna said. Setsuna was happy to have someone there with her to help guard the Gates. It was lonely and there was no one to talk to. But, just because Setsuna knew the future, didn't mean she knew what was going to happen in a few hours.

Seiya had been sitting on the couch staring at the wall when Taiki and Yaten came in. Taiki said nothing as he walked to the study. Yaten looked at him and shook his head.

"You know you have to think of something else besides her." Yaten was bout to leave when Seiya's gaze turned to him.

"What makes this time different from the last couple of weeks?"

"Seiya, she could die." Yaten saild cooly. Seiya balled his fist and jumped up. His glare was intense but Yaten didn't back down.

"Shut up! How can you just say that and not feel anything?" Seiya continued when Yaten didn't answer. "Maybe because you have Minako! You're happy with her! You're gonna have to leave her as soon as Odango is alright!" Yaten returned Seiya's intense glare with one of his own.

"Don't bring her into this! I have found happiness and you can't take that away from me, Seiya Kou! Just because you are stuck in a one sided love, you can't keep others from being happy!"

"What's going on in here?" Taiki finally decided to step in but he was ignored.

"Damn it Yaten! If it wasn't for me, Minako could've been in the arms of another man." Yaten didn't say anything back. Seiya just went to his room and slammed the door.

"Yaten.." Taiki couldn't do anything to help Yaten. His pride was hurt and al he could do was look at Yaten slam the door of his own room. Taiki sighed and returned to the study to continue reading.

"Minako.." The girls had met up at the Hikiwa Shrine. "Minako!" Minako jumped and looked around. She had been in a daze.

"It's time for you to go. You do have that thingy, whatever you have planned for tonight." Rei nformed her. Minako's eyes widened as she got up and quickly got her things.

"Thank you, Rei! I totally for got about it!" Minako ran out and left the three sitting there in silence.

"Usagi has to wake up soon.. She hasn't woke up yet. Maybe this is one of the things that will change the future, like Setsuna said." Makoto was worried. All of them were.

"I think she is in a better place." Ami said quietly. Makoto and Rei turned to her, their eyes questioning her reason.

"What do you mean?" Rei asked trying to contain her anger.

"Sometimes, when people are in coma's, they are in a better place. Free from this horrible world we live in." Ami reasoned.

"All of the people Usagi loves is in this world, Ami. I don't understand you sometimes." Rei couldn't keep her temper down at a reasonable level.

"Ami, i'm sure that you don't mean that. Usagi is happy here, surrounded by her friends and family. All people who care about her are here." Makoto said. Apparently, she could keep her anger down.

"Usagi just got assualted. I think that she would be happier where she is now." Ami siad looking into each of their eyes. Rei couldn't take it anymore and pounded her fist on the table.

"Get out! Just go!" Quietly, Ami walked out. She didn't try to protest. It was her feelings and what she felt was something different from the others.

"God its boring around here.. I wanna go home!" Usagi cried out. She knew no one was listening. No one was ever listening to her in this place. Maybe because there was no one there to listen to her. She had to keep trying though. She had hope that she would return to her reality. But.. It was getting harder and harder everyday. She had remained awake to make sure that she didn't miss her chance to leave. She only had 10 minutes to a hour of sleep every day, or if it was days. It was just like the real world, the sun shines at the day, the stars twinkle at night. Only, there was no moon to help them shine lighter. But, it was that one star, that always shined on Usagi. Fighter. It gave her hope to continue to breathe. For that was all she had right now.

Ami arrived home and as usual there was no one there but her. Usagi wasn't in the position to talk on the phone and Minako was busy. She wasn't going to call Rei and Makoto to apologize because she is entitled to her own opinion. So she took her last option, to call Taiki. The phone rang five times before anyone picked up the phone.

"Taiki?" Ami was happy that it was Taiki instead of one of his brothers. "Can I meet you at Ichi-no-Hashi?" She smiled. He had agreed to meet her in five minutes. She decided that what she had on was alright. A white tank top and a blue skirt that was kind of short. She brushed her hair a little and walked out the door.

Haruka and Michiru were home. It sort of felt werid to be back in the house when they have been spending the past few weeks in different hotels. Currently, they were discussing what Michiru saw in her mirror. It was Mamoru gettng beat up by Seiya. Haruka smiled at this. She had mixed emotions about that. She was happy Mamoru got the beating he deserved plus being arrested. Haruka only wished it was her giving him the beating of his life.

"That's what he deserves." Haruka said. Michiru shook her head.

"Maybe he could've waited until he seen him somewhere more, private place. He was humiliated." That was the only thing Michiru felt sorry for Mamoru about.

"He deserves to be humiliated! He took advantage of Koneko's love and now look what has happened to her!"

"She would've been better with Seiya." Haruka was shocked that Michiru actually said that. Haruka knew it was true and she agreed with her.

"You're right. We were wrong about the little annoying alien. He's actually a good kid."

"He has been to see Usagi ever since she got in the hospital. But I wonder, how did he know." Haruka shrugged.

"Okay Mina! It's the last track and we are done!" The producer said. Minako had been in the studio ever since she left the shrine and that had been a hour and 30 minutes ago. Minako was tired but she kept on. She had two songs that were very close to her heart on her self titled, debut album. This one, like the other, was very very special. It was for him. She was going to sing it at the concert. She was ready and excited. She was just like the Three Lights, sold out concerts and busy schedules. Like Seiya, found time for her friends. The music started to play. Minako closed her eyes and opened her mouth to sing.

Ami was happy when she seen Taiki there waiting for her. He had a single white rose. He smiled when he seen her. She had quickened her pace to reach him.

"Hi." That was all that she managed to say.

"So.. Why did you want to meet me here?" Taiki asked. They started walking along the cement path.

"I needed someone to talk to. You are the only person I could think of."

"I'm glad that I am someone who you can trust." Ami blushed.

"Well..You know how Usagi is in a coma." Taiki nodded. "Well..Today we were at the shrine. Minako had left and I got into a little argument with Makoto and Rei.. Well more..Rei than Makoto." Ami decided to sit down on a bench and Taiki sat next to her.

"This can't be good.." Was all he said then he let her continue to talk.

"It isn't. I told them that Usagi was probably in a better place. I said because she was assualted that where she was is a lot better than the real world we live in. Rei and I didn't see eye to eye about that. So she told me to leave and I left." There was silence for a few seconds.

"I think you should apologize to her. That is a very sensitive subject to talk about."

"Aren't I entitled to my own opinions?" Taiki nodded. "Then why should I apologize?"  
"You shouldn't let little arguments like this one break up your friendship. You girls have a bond that's so strong. Do you know who that bond is?" Ami shook her head. "Usagi. Usagi is the glue that holds you all together. Now, it seems like since she is growing weaker, the bond is going away. If Usagi dies, you all will seperate. All of you have seperate dreams and you all are going to follow them, with or without eachother."  
"I feel better now that I have talked to you." Ami smiled and suprised Taiki by giving him a tight hug. "I'm glad that I talked to you."  
"I'm always there." Taiki kissed Ami on her forehead and noticed her very red face. He smiled. "Would you like to meet up with me on the way to Minako's concert?" Ami nodded.

"I guess i'll just go home now." Ami stood up and started to leave. Taiki caught up with her and took her hand.

"I will walk with you." Ami smiled.

"Thank you."

There is only two more chapters left of this story. I think I might make a sequal to this. Well anyways. . Read/Review

-LadyCrystal Comments, Flames, Websites I should visit, Forums I should join..Blah blah..

starlight. 


	4. Chapter 4

Princess Silverstar X00001 Sayain46 Ange Caytlyn Rose Serenity05 pix: Thanks for reviewing. Enjoy this chapter. It'f for you.

The Course of Destiny..pt.1

Minako was ready. Minako was so excited that after she got dressed for school she skipped her breakfast. She ran out the door but she checked it before she continued her sprint. Tonight was the night she performed in front of all of her friends. Tonight was the night performed her songs for two of the special people people in her life. Minako was so happy she didn't see the person walking ahead of her and bumped into him.

"Sorry! I didn't see you!" A hand reached pout to her and she accepted it. When she gpt up she was met by her favorite pair of eyes. "Yaten!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and jumped on him.

"Gosh Minako! You knock me over and now you have to choke me!" Yaten grinned. Minako looped her arm with his and they continued to walk.

"I'm so excited! I can't believe that tonight is going to be my frist concert! Sold out!" Yaten smiled. He was happy that she was happy.

"You're lucky we're not singing again or you wouldn't be number one. Our songs would've been number one, two, three and maybe four. It might be a tie for three. We would let you get spot four since you are a close friend." mInako punched him playfully in the arm.

"Whatever. You ThreeLights would've been number twenty." Yaten rolled his eyes. "You're concert seats would've been empty because everyone would be at mine. But of course, since you are very close friends, I could let you be the opening act, and maybe if you are lucky, be the closing act."

"Is that a challenge?" The couple wsa seperated by Seiya who was now walking between them. "You can't challenge my super cool voice."  
"Of course." Minako said.

"See you two lovebirds later." Seiya jogged off waving.

Taiki and Ami walked to school together slowly. Ami was enjoying the time she had to spend with Taiki. For a long time, Ami had been the smartest person hands down. When Taiki came, she had a challenge. Once upon a time, she had someone that challenged her, Mercurius or Suri Curume. He was also a very famous idol. Ami laughed. Taiki was missing out on the joke.

"Something funny?" Ami stop laughing and blushed.

"I just remembered something from a long time ago." Taiki was curious.

"What?"

"Last year we were studying for exams. I was at the top achieving perfect scores on all tests. I went by the alias, Mercury. But there was another person who was achieving top scores and we were tied, Mercurius."

"Mercury in Latin."

"Yes. Turns out, he was a very famous idol like yourself." Taiki laughed. "Usagi went out of her way to try and find out who he was. She and the other girls were shocked to see that was how I imagined a young Eienstine to be." After that it was really quiet. They walked in a very uncomfortable silence.

"Have you talked to Rei yet?" Taiki asked breaking the silence. They were almost at school. Ami shook her head.

"No." Ami looked up at Taiki and seen that he was about to ask something. "I just haven't found the time to. Are you going to Minako's concert tonight?" Ami needed to change the subject. She didn't want to think about Rei rigiht now. Taiki nodded.

"Will I have the honor of seeing you there tongiht?" Ami blushed and nodded. Taiki smiled. He leaned down and kissed her gently on the lips. Taiki pulled away and seen Ami's red face. "See you later." Taiki ran off and reached the building before the first bell rang. Ami stood there with her fingers to her lips and wide eyes.

Once again, Seiya sat down behind that empty seat. He touched the chair and just stared into space. He remembered the times when he would bother Usagi. When he was on Kinmoku, he never thought that when he returned here that Usagi would be in a bad condition. He thought that Usagi would be in the arms of Mamoru, happy. Just like he left her. 'I'm glad you have your boyfriend back.' It was true, if that was the one who made her happy, Seiya couldn't do anything about it. It was killing Seiya, knowing that he left her with a monster.

"Mr. Kou Seiya!" The teacher slammed his ruler on Seiya's desk to get his attention. "If you would pay attention in the near future.."

"Sorry.." Seiya heard Yaten and Minako laughing at him.

"It looks like we will have to talk about Miss Tsukino sometime. For those of you who don't know, Usagi is in a coma. She was assualted and the man was her older boyfriend." Now there were whispers coming from all sides of the room.

"Usagi had a boyfriend?"

"Who would've thought it would've happened to her."

Seiya couldn't take the whispers. He wished that he would've been paying attention so that the whole school wouldn't be talking about Usagi. Seiya got up and gathered his stuff and started walking towards the door.

"Mr. Kou, sit down." Seiya stopped walking when he reached the door. "Sit down."

"I don't think Odango's business was anybody else's." Seiya said nothing else and walked out, slamming the door behind him. The students were now quiet. Taiki and Yaten looked at eachother but remained silent.

Seiya was pissed. He was about a mile away from Juuban now. He was heading home. He needed to rest. They had to drag him out of bed this morning. He didn't want to go yesterday. Tonight he was going to stay with Usagi. He would watch Minako's concert on T.V with Usagi. He would rather watch it on T.V with her than be there in person with out her. He opened the door and closed it. He locked the door so that no one could come in. He had a lot of time to be alone. Seiya started shedding his clothes as soon as he walked in. His jacket was on the couch, his pants in the hallway and now he had nothing on but some shorts and a shirt. Seiya spread his arms and fell on his bed. Taiki would be pissed because he walked out of class and out of school. Seiya didn't care. He closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.

Usagi had found a diary written in but still had a lot of blank pages. As she read the diary, she found out that the story it told was her own. Usagi decided to write.

_Before this mess that I have seemed to get myself into..Minako was rising to the top. She was achieving her dream of becoming a idol. Recently, I have heard that Minako and Yaten are now a couple! The way the girls tell me about Taiki and Ami it seems like the same for them. But..Makoto also told me that Rei and Ami got into a little argument. This place i'm in is a very beautiful place. It's so peaceful here. Ami was right and wrong. I do like it better here, but I miss my friends and my family. Shingo has came in a couple of times. He says he has been staying out of trouble. Mom and Dad are complete wreck. Mom comes in crying all the time and Dad stutters when he speaks. I can hear the tears in his voice._

_But...I still have my hope..My star, Fighter, is still shining in the sky. Seiya has been here everyday. No wonder why I am in love with him so much. _

_Also..I am feeling weak. Over the days, it seems like I am losing my energy. I won't give up though. I will continiue to live..Breathe in, breathe out. Until I return.._

_Love, Usagi_

Flashbacks plagued Seiya's dreams. Seiya seeing Usagi at the airport, talking to her for the first time. That heart pounding date they had. Being he bodyguard for one night. Finding out she and the other four were Sailor Moon and the Inner Senshi. Jumping in front of Nyanko's blast to save Sailor Moon. Promising the Outer Senshi that he wouldn't see Usagi again. Talking to her on the balcony, him saving her from Nyanko again. Asking her if he wasn't good enough, watching the inner senshi die and seeing Usagi cry. Watching the outer senshi fall two by two, watching her cry again. Seiya seeing for himself that she is a strong senshi and watching her battle Galaxia with love and belief in Galaxia's heart. Seeing her happy with her friends and the man she loved and leaving her to return to the world he belonged with his princess and Taiki and Yaten.

Seiya woke up in sweat. He looked around and figured he slept for hours because the sun was going down. He got out of bed and walked out of his room. He peeked in the other two's rooms and found no one.He quickly ran back to his room and put on some clothes. He locked the door after he went out and ran to the hospital. When he got there he took a elevator to the sixth floor and he walked quickly to room thirty. This time, Usagi's parents and brother were not sitting outside, they were in her room holding her hand. He opened the door and quietly walked in.

"Usagi.. Don't leave us. Continue to live." Her mother pled with her between the tears. Mr. Tsukino also had tears in his eyes. Shingo was trying hard not to cry but his efforts failed him. Ms. Mizuno was also there with tears in her eyes. The monitor still had the green lines going across it.  
"Usagi.. Wake up.. Don't leave us..Your friend Seiya is here." It's like his name made her mind click again. Her eyes seemed like they were to open but they didn't.

"Odango.." Seiya said quietly as he walked over to her and held her hand. "Wake up." He sat on the stool beside her bed.

"Seiya.." Usagi whispered. Mrs. Tsukino smiled and wiped her eyes but the tears were still falling. "I can't..I feel free from the burden of being Sailor Moon.." This was a shock to the whole room, the last part a big shock for her parents and brother.

"Sailor Moon?" Mrs. Tsukino asked. She was having trouble beleiving that her daughter, risked her life to save the world from evil.

"Sorry.. Mommy..Daddy..Even you Shingo. I had to keep it a secret. You wouldn't have let me out the house again if you knew."  
"Darn right, Sweetie." Mr. Tsukino said. "But now it doesn't matter. Just continue to breathe."  
"That's what I told myself..I told myself that I should keep breathing for everyone. I definatly wanted to see Minako make it to the top. I wanted to see Rei marry Yuuchirou, Ami become a doctor and Makoto become a chef. At first I was looking so foward to having Chibi-Usa in the future. But now since Mamoru..." Usagi smiled even though her eyes were closed. "Now it won't happen. Seiya are you still here?" Seiya was crying silently as Usagi confessed to her parents. He squeezed her hand.

"Yes.. Odango..I 'm here."

"Right now..It's like a wave of warmth going through my body from your touch...Seiya I have something to tell you.."

"I'm listening." Her parents, brother and Ms. Mizuno has left the room to leave them alone.

"I missed you when you left. I missed you so much I thought I would leave this place and go searching the galaxies for you. I didn't because I thought that you would eventually come back. I know that sounds crazy because it has only been a few weeks. I love you so much Seiya Kou. I love you with a love that I have never felt for Mamoru. My love..My love is like.." Usagi sighed. "It's getting harder to speak. The end for me is near.. But I am not afraid. Everyone has died for me a number of times..It's about time I die for once."  
"No Odango! Don't say that..We die for you because we love you. I love you, Odango. I love you with every feeling in my body. When you cry, I cry wth you. When you are hurt, I feel your pain. No matter how big the galaxies are between us. When Mamoru did what he did, it was in my nightmare. That''s how I knew that I needed to come to see you. I regret..I regret leaving you here, leaving you here with the wrong person. I figured that if anything went wrong you had your senshi here to protect you..Odango.."

"Seiya I love you. Tell everyone I love them.. Tell Mamoru I forgive him..Seiya.."Usagi smiiled once again."My time is up..Goodbye.." Usagi suddenly felt cold and her head fell to the side. The monitor beeped and a long line went across it. Seiya grabbed her body and held her.

"Odango! Odango wake up! You can't leave me here.." The tears were falling down like crazy now and Seiya was screaming. His bangs hid his eyes which were sparkling with sadness. Seiya noticed that Usagi's balled up hand was now becoming un balled and relaxed. As her hand relaxed, the ring Mamoru gave her fell to the floor. There was a strong wind that filled the room even though the window was closed and the air conditioner and fan off. Her parents rushed in and Shingo stayed out. They were crying and they also felt the breeze. " Odango.." Seiya whispered as he touched her cold, pale cheek.

Seiya woke up crying and sweating. He continued to cry and he hoped that what he just seen was not Usagi's fate. He went into the bathroom and took a long hot shower. He got dressed and left his hair loose and wrapped in the towel.

CLIFFHANGER! Look out for pt. 2 of this chapter. Thanks for all the reviews and support I have been getting for this story. sniff I thank you all once again.

LadyCrystal 


	5. Chapter 5

Princess Silverstar, Serenity05, X00001, Laesk Light, Ange, pixstar036

The Course of Destiny pt.2

Taiki and Yaten walked in the door and were coming home from school. They spotted Seiya drying his hair with the towel. Yaten didn't say a word and just looked at him. Taiki on the other hand..

"What were you thinking?" Taiki asked.

"I was thinking that he had no right to say things about Odango. That's her business and no one else's.

"He had a right to inform everyone else about Usagi's condition."

"The news has explained enough. They even showed the whole damn apartment."

"Not everyone watches the news Seiya. Why are you getting so hooked on her again? We have to return as soon as she is okay."

"Still.."Seiya put his hair in the usual low ponytail. "I'm going to see Odango." Seiya didn't wait for Taiki to say anything, he just walked past him.

"Wait! Aren't you going to see Minako?" Yaten asked. Seiya shook his head and walked out. Yaten sighed and went to his room. "I guess i'll start getting ready."

"I'll be waiting for you." Taiki said as he went to his own.

Seiya stopped and stared at the sunset. He wished that Usagi could see this sunset. He continued to walk when the started to twinkle. He looked at his watch It was almost time for Minako's concert to begin. In the night sky he could see the lights from not to far away. Seiya walked into the hospital building and went straight to the elevator. Seiya closed his eyes and listened to the elevator music until he heard the doors open. He walked down the hallway to Usagi's room and entered. Seiya almost choked on his breath when he seen what he seen.

Minako sat in the dressing room letting the stylist do her hair. It was straightened and curled in swirls at the ends. In ten minutes her show would start and she was determined to not let there be any mistakes or she would be ashamed of herself. This was one of the most important nights in her life. Minako stood up and her long dress flowed to the floor. Golden yellow was the color and her usual red bow was taken out of her head. The back of her dress was transparent all the way to her waist, showing her full back. The front had jewels that shined when light hit them. The dress clung to her body , showing her curves but she still could breathe. The stage manager came in and told her it was time for her to go and she got up and walked out of the dressing room. She took quick breathes as she her way out onto the stage. She was given a microphone backstage and she took one final breath before going on.

"Welcome everyone!" The crowd went wild. Minako was overwhelmed and she thought at first this was a dream but realized that it was her reality. "As you know that I am Aino Minako! It's a pleasure to be on this stage performing for all of you!" Minako looked around and didn't see any empty seats.

Seiya blinked a couple of times. This time it was not like it was in his dreams. Usagi was not on the bridge of death. In fact, she was smiling. Seiya had never seen her smile while she was in this state. He smiled himself because she was smiling. He walked over to the T.V and turned it on. He wanted to see Minako perform but not miss a chance to be with Usagi. He turned to the channel and sat down next to Usagi's bed. He held her hand and stared at her face. She was still smiling. He listened to Minako sing. She sounded great, he had to admit. He would tell her later.

The whole arena was suddenly dark and a spotlight shined on Minako. "As few of you may know..I have found someone to love and I love him dearly. Yaten..This is for you." The crowd was hushed and you could hear the whispers. The music began to play and Minako waited for the point where she would to start singing. She opened her mouth and poured all the emoton she had into her words.

Yaten watched in amazement that Minako had made a song just for him. He sat in the front row along with Taiki, Ami, Rei, Makoto, Haruka and Michiru. Setsuna and Hotaru were also there watching.

"_I used to think that I wasn't fine enough_

_and I used to think that wild enough_

_And I won't waste my time tryin to figure out_

_Why you playin games _

_What's this all about?_

_And I can't believe you're hurting me_

_I met your girl what a difference_

_What you see in her _

_You don't see in me_

_But I guess it all was just make believe.."_

Rei was amazed at how much emotion Minako had put into her voice. She could feel the different emotions coming from her and going to her fans. Makoto was feeling the same thing and the same for Ami. Haruka and Michiru watched her in awe, her stage presence was so great. Setsuna smiled because she knew that Minako would make it big. Hotaru was also smiling because Minako finally got with Yaten.

_"Love..._

_Never knew what I was missin_

_But I knew once we start kissin_

_I found..._

_Love..._

_Never knew what I was missin _

_But I knew once we start kissin _

_I found...  
found you.._

_Now you're gone_

_What am I gonna do_

_So empty my heart, my soul can't go on_

_Go on with out you_

_All my rainy days fade away_

_When you come around_

_Please tell me baby.._

_Why you go so far away..._

_Why you go..._

_Love.._

_Never knew what I was missin_

_But I knew once we start kissin_

_I found..._

_Love..._

_Never knew what I was missing..._

_But I knew once we start kissin..._

_I found..._

_Found..you..."_

The music faded away and there was loud cheering. Minako smiled and sighed a breath of releif. A variety of colors were swirling around while she was singing but they had stopped. One green light now shined on Yaten and one yellow light shone on Minako. "Yaten I love you." The crowd was silent and theres a bunch of "awwww's" Yaten was handed a mic and he smiled.

"I love you too, Minako!" Yaten stood up and said it. Everyone started cheering and clapping. Minako was blushing and put her head down so that her hair could hide her face for a second. She faced the crowd again and spoke into the mic.

"Here is my final song for tonight..As some of you may know, my friend Usagi Tsukino is in the hospital. A coma. I hoped that Usagi would be here tonight, but sadly she isn't. So this song is for her!" The crowd stopped cheering as the lights went off again.

"Odango can you hear her?" Seiya asked. The volume on the T.V was very loud and he was sure that maybe in the halls and in the other rooms they could hear it. "She has a song just for you. This is a suprise to me and probably to the others since she didn't tell anyone about it as far as I know.."

The sun was shining brightly on Usagi as she stood outside. The wind was blowing and sending her hair flying around her. It was no longer in it's usual odango's. Usagi liked it this way. She heard Seiya and heard Minako's song for Yaten. She also heard their confessing their love for each other. She wished she could be there watching her in person.

The music was playing loud and clear and she heard Minako's voice, singing for her.

_"When i'm lost..._

_In the rain.._

_In your eyes I know I'll find the light to light my way_

_When i'm scared_

_Losing ground_

_When my world is going crazy_

_You can turn it all around_

_And when i'm down you're there pushing me to the top_

_You're always there giving me all you got"_

Tears were coming from Usagi's eyes.

Seiya watched Usagi's face for any emotion. He was suprised when he seen the tears coming down her face. He wiped them away but more came. She was smiling too. He was listening to Minako's song and understood how deep the relationship is between the girls.

"_For a shield, from the storm_

_For a friend, for a love to keep me safe and warm_

_I turn to you_

_For the strength, to be strong_

_For the will to carry on..._

_For everything you do_

_For everything thats true_

_I turn to you.."_

With the light shining down on Minako it was easy to see that she was crying while she was singing even though you could not hear it.

_"When I lose.._

_The will to win..."_

Minako stretched out her arm.

_"I just reach for you and I can reach the sky again.._

_I can do.._

_Anything..._

_Cause your love is so amazing  
Cause your love inspires me.."_

"Mina.." Usagi whispered. Seiya's eyes widened when he heard her.

"Odango!" Tears were starting to well up in Seiya's eyes.

"_And when I need a friend you're always by my side._

_Giving me faith to get me through the night.."_

"Seiya..." Usagi looked towards her star that was still shining and now shining brighter.

"Odango...I'm right here." Seiya touched her cheek softly. Her skin was warm and and the color had returned.

"I want to see Minako..I want to see you.." Usagi whispered.

"Open your eyes..."

"_For a shield (for a shield).._

_From the storm (from the storm)_

_For a friend_

_For a love to keep me safe and warm (for a love to keep me safe and warm)_

_I turn to you (I turn to you)_

_For the strength (for the strength)_

_To be strong_

_For the will to carry on.._

_For everything you do.._

_I turn to you..."_

Wings became visable on Usagi's back. She spread her arms and they did the same. Usagi was lifted off the ground and towards the sky. The sun reflected on her golden hair. Usagi stopped in mid air and looked back once more at the beautiful, serene place she was leaving behind.

"I'd choose where i'm going any day rather then to spend my life alone.." Usagi blew a kiss and flew away.

"_For the ops to be myself to through all the rain_

_For truth that will never change_

_For someone to lean on_

_For a heart I can rely on through anything_

_For the one who..._

_I can..."_

"_Run to..."_

Usagi's eye's fluttered open. It took a while for her vision to focus and for the images to stop swirling in her head. When it finally did she saw Seiya's eyes. "Seiya.."

"I'm here Odango.."

"Don't leave me now.." She held on to his hand tightly as she whispered.

"Don't worry, Odango..I won't.."

For a minute at the concert it seemed like all time had stopped and no one else was in the room except the inner, outer and starlight senshi. Everyone felt it.. They felt her shine again. Outside, the moon shined brightly on the Earth and the stars equaled that shine. A minute later, the concert ended and everone was leaving. The senshi and the Starlights waited for Minako to come off the stage. As soon as she did Yaten went over to meet her. He met her in a long hug.

"Congradulations. Your first concert was a big success. How do you feel?" Minako was smiling from ear to ear.

"I'm lovin it!" Minako said. They held hands as they walked together to join the group. Taiki was holding Ami's hand and she was suprisingly calm.

"Did anyone else feel what I felt on stage?" Minako asked quietly so that no one would over hear their conversation. Everyone in the group nodded.

"She's back.." Michiru said smiling. "We should go visit her." Everyone went and got into seperate vehicles and went in the direction of the hospital.

Usagi wanted to sit up but Seiya kept pushing her back down. "No Odango..You don't have enough energy to get up yet." Usagi folded her arms across her chest and pouted.

"But Seiya..They are coming to visit me..I wanna show them that I am well again." Seiya turned his head away from her and covered his ears to keep from giving in. He peeked at her and she was still pouting.

"I'm not giving in, Odango."

"Usagi!" The door swung open and Minako was the first to run in. She leaned over and gave her a hug. When she pulled back she was crying again. "I missed you over the past few days.."

"Excuse me everyone..." Ms. Mizuno came walking in the room past the group and stood beside Usagi. "Usagi has to stay here for a couple more days to be examined. I just needed to make sure you all knew that before you got her out of bed." She turned to Usagi. "Now.. I suppose that you are hungry after not eating for almost a week. I will go get you something to eat."

"Thank you! I really am hungry now that I think of it." Everyone laughed.

"She's back to normal!" Everyone took turns hugging her. It was a big weight being lifted off of everyone's shoulders.

"Seiya can we talk to you outside?" Taiki and Yaten were waiting outside and Seiya followed. He closed the door to the room and faced the two.

"You know we must leave?" Taiki asked. He wasn't as happy to leave but he didn't let on.

"Why must we leave? We are all happy here!" Seiya didn't care who seen or heard. Luckily, there was no one in the halls.

"We promised we would return.."Yaten said in a low voice.

"Tell princess..I am sorry..I will not return with you." Seiya was about to walk back in when he smelled seen a red butterfly flutter around. He turned around and there was Kakyuu. He immediatly knelt down, same as the other two.

"Starlights..It is clear to me that all of you are happy here. I am relieving you of your duties to me. There are many other senshi that can guard me so you shall not worry about my safety."

"Princess!" Yaten said astonished.

"Thank you." Seiya said. He got up and went to the door. It was alright open and everyone was watching.

"Be happy, my Starlights." With that Kakyuu disappeared leaving only a butterfly that fluttered around for less than a minute then disappeared.

It was midnight. Seiya was with Usagi in her room. Seiya was comfortable on the couch that was brought in from the hallway.

"They are letting my parents know tomorrow.. My mother is going to cry her eyes out."

"I almost did the same thing." Seiya had the couch next to Usagi's bed so he could be close to her. He grabbed her hand and kissed it softly. This sent electricity all through her body in one wave. Without thinking Seiya got up and kissed her gently on the lips. Usagi went warm all over. His lips were soft and his kisses were gentle. Usagi never experianced such warmth when she kissed anyone else. This was a new feeling to her.

Seiya slowly pulled away and made himself comfortable on the couch again. "Odango..I..I..I love you." Seiya closed his eyes and expected the worst of things to come out of her mouth, the worst being that she doesn't feel the same way.

"I love you, too. Over the weeks I have been missing you." Usagi closed her eyes.

"Odango.."

"I want to go to Kinmoku..Promise yme that you will take me there."

"I promise. As soon as you get out of here. I will fly you away.."

THE END! It's the end of this short, short fic. Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing my story. The first song Minako performed was "Love" by Keyshia Cole. The second song was "I Turn To You" by Christina Aguilera. I might do a sequal or I might leave this alone where it is...I don't know..Well anyways..

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Sailor Moon charracters, Naoko-sama does. I don't own any of the songs..the writers and singers do.. All I own is this wonderful story that I made up from the top of my head.

Once again..Thank you all for reading and reviewing my story.. cry cry Now it's over..(T.T)

-LadyCrystal 


	6. Author's Note

_Message from the author _

Thank you all for reading and reviewing my story. There were some things about the ending of this story that I did not like.. Something was missing and I don't know what it was. Whatever it was.. To make everyone happy I am writing a sequal to this story called **After the Dark**. It should be on here in a day or two. If it's not out in a week than someone remind me, if you want.. The summary is below.

Thank you for reading **_In the Dark_**.

-LadyCrystal

Usagiis out of the hospital now and appears to be doing very well. But, Mamoru's trial is approaching and Usagi doesn't think she can see him again. Seiya and the others feel helpless that they can't help her. Seiya can't use his dreams and the others don't know exactly what happened. Will Usagi be able to get through this or will she fall victim to the pressure? 


End file.
